


除夕补档

by OSoleMio0907



Category: Jaeseong - Fandom, SF9 (Band), 允诚, 재성
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSoleMio0907/pseuds/OSoleMio0907





	除夕补档

不知是出于责任还是鬼迷心窍，李在允回到了床边。

房间内已充满了omega的橙汁布丁味，李在允觉得自己要是还能忍下去，不如改行做忍者。

金仁诚被白色的浴袍衬的更加粉红，揪着床单微微发着抖。

李在允在心里默念三遍“哥不要怪我”之后，不加抑制的把苦焦糖味的信息素倾泻到金仁诚身上。

有了alpha的信息素的包围金仁诚明显好了很多。李在允伸手把金仁诚捞起来看着自己，失神的狐狸眼里蒙上的水雾更添一丝媚色。  
三两下扯掉布料，把人抱到大腿上，双手按住后脑勺，李在允最后凝视了金仁诚一眼便不顾一切的狠狠吻了上去。

等到两根手指已经探到后穴，金仁诚才突然反应过来这一切都不是梦。之前被啃得太舒适，omega本身完全没有意识到发生了什么，幸好仅存的一缕理智让他从淫糜的现实中醒过来。

“…等下。”

“你真的想好了吗，不但一段时间里大家都会知道，以后……我们不能乱来。”

李在允看着突然冷静过来的omega，心想自己绝对不能在这时输掉。

“我喜欢哥，哥是第一次知道吗？”

一句话击碎了金仁诚微微握有胜券的心。

“你犹豫了。我们从来不是单向的，我一直这样想。现在事实已经很明朗了，哥从没把我当只是很有缘分的弟弟，我也从没把哥当做一起练习一起分享的哥哥。”

“我只想独享你。”

一口气说完李在允觉得舒畅很多。但令他感到惊讶的是，眼前的omega似乎没有完全接受自己。李在允叹口气，凑到金仁诚耳边说：“哥真的不要再胡思乱想了，我不会因为哥的过去有所顾忌的。接受我吧，嗯？”

“还有，要是疼就告诉我。我会好好保护哥的。”

接下来的事情顺理成章。金仁诚从来没有见过这样富有侵略性，又不失温柔本性的李在允。炽热眼神中的爱意，让金仁诚不由自主的臣服于他。就算李在允咬上腺体，就算李在允没想过要肯定回复的野蛮地成结，金仁诚也没有再阻止什么。

标记完成后李在允没有收手的意思。他甚至没有把性器抽出来，就接着第二次，第三次的索取。之后金仁诚想，李在允要是抽出来，那精液可能会流的到处都是。

房间里橙汁的新鲜感完全被焦糖的浓郁取代，与之前不同的是，有了布丁的甜蜜，焦糖不再苦涩。

炙热的鼻息吹在脖颈，耳边污秽的调戏声越发急促，金仁诚觉得自己仿佛坠入万丈深渊，他尖叫着，可发不出声音，他想抓住什么，但四周一片漆黑。

“醒了？没事吧？我看你一直在发抖，做噩梦了吧？”

一睁开眼金仁诚就看到李在允撑在床边，不安地注视着自己。他拼命甩掉令人作呕的梦境，装作没关系的样子，想要坐起身。

“别动了，我看哥起不来的。”

看着对面的人神定气闲的模样，金仁诚简直气不打一处来。他记得李在允在自己反复说停下的时候不依不饶，从床上到桌子上再到门口，甚至最后洗澡的时候也没放过自己，哄着说要'最后一次'。自己似乎是在被抱着擦干的时候睡了过去。

金仁诚就当没听见李在允的话，硬是坐起了身。只是简单的一个动作就把金仁诚痛的咬牙切齿。

李在允看金仁诚瞪着自己的眼神，仿佛要将自己千刀万剐，赶紧服软道：“我对不起哥我不该这样为所欲为哥原谅我吧呜呜。”看到李在允似乎很可怜的样子，气鼓的脸又瘪下去，金仁诚垂下头：“算了，我还是谢谢你吧。”

“你把屋里收拾了？”

“啊我叫人来打扫的……”

金仁诚的眼神步步紧逼，似乎要质问李在允什么。

“没有！我当时把你锁在浴室了！而且我看他脖子上贴了膏药，膏药味道那么大，他不会发现你的！顶多是觉得一个有我参与的作案现场！”

“你为什么会在二楼？”

“啊……想起来早上没有吃鸡蛋，因为要塑造肌肉嘛，问了永斌哥和达渊都没有要吃的，只好自己下来拿了。”

金仁诚对这个牵强的解释显然不满意，但眼下自己不适合发火。他撇了撇嘴，命令李在允去找一件宽松的短袖和长裤给自己套上，然后一瘸一拐的下了床，向门口走去。

“回来。现在已经快晚上了，就哥这幅样子，去哪都不行吧。我给哥买了抑制贴，因为是大众款的所以效果不持久。明天上台前贴上，之后你就可以依靠我了。永斌哥那里我也说过了，你不用担心。至于他们会不会猜出来我们的关系…我不知道。”

金仁诚讶异于李在允的周到和仔细，同时又被最后一句补充气了半死，不过出门又能做什么，他便只好作罢，乖乖躺回床上，面朝墙壁，用被子蒙住头。

李在允猜是最后一句话让金仁诚炸毛了，虽然很满意欺负了他，又不能真的让omega独自生闷气。李在允只好紧紧贴着着金仁诚也躺下身。单人床虽窄，却还是容纳下了两个侧着身的男人。李在允掀开被子一角，小声说：“哥大概在明天晚上之前还会发情，好好睡觉吧，我还没打算这样放开哥呢。哥也不用打算些什么偷偷吃抑制剂，想都不要想。另外，哥现在很好闻哦。”

隔了很久之后，被子里传来金仁诚闷闷的声音：“回国之后我去洗标记。”

李在允本来昏昏欲睡，霎时间清醒了过来。“哥为什么要洗？”

金仁诚转过身，直直地凝视着李在允。

“你觉得就我们，会有结果吗。”

“被公司发现了，或者被其他人闻到我身上有alpha，你的信息素，我们都要玩完。”

“没关系，抑制剂的副作用，总比完全标记的副作用弱。”

金仁诚努力扯出一个无所谓的笑，这个笑，在李在允眼中像一根刺，扎的自己心痛。

“怎么又轮到我来安慰你了…好吧这几天我不说了，好不好？”

李在允没有什么反应，仅一只手揽过金仁诚的脑袋，沉沉的睡去。

“你个傻子，怎么忘了今天要彩排？买了多余的抑制贴吗？”

李在允确实把彩排的时间算进去了，但理论上这时不应该发情。

“有是有，不过真的用得着吗？”

“我怕彩排途中突然……我要回去拿。”

“我和你一起。”

“不用，你帮我去解释一下就好了，比如…理由还是你自己编吧。”

不等李在允再次阻止，金仁诚已经消失在视线中了。

从场馆到酒店不算太远，但为了清净，公司包的是最高的一层客房，加上等电梯的时间，三十分钟应该足够了。李在允因为金仁诚的离去越发心不在焉，心里也一直在怦怦乱跳，好像有什么手掐住了脖子，令人窒息。终于李在允忍不住了，他在十分钟后也跑了回去，心里不停祈祷不要出事。

金仁诚跑回酒店的过程中出了不少汗。握到门把的一刻他几乎已经站不稳了。该死，果然又发情了。自己之前不该偷偷吃那么多次抑制剂的，李在允就算是算命先生也掐不到这时发情。

猎物的香气足够吸引一只野兽，况且，是一只见识过猎物肥美的饥饿的野兽。

多次涉险的金仁诚终于对外界的变化有了灵敏的反应。他感受到周围有alpha在靠近，刺鼻的膏药味让他想要呕吐。但多次摸索后房卡并没有如愿的掉出来。

“昨天房间里的omega就是你吧？真是极品啊，就算被标记过又怎样呢，我也想拥有啊。”

白人保洁扯掉工作装，以一身西装挡在金仁诚面前。他粗暴的将金仁诚按在门上，一条腿挤进金仁诚的膝盖间，不由分说的扑上去撕扯猎物。没有丝毫扩张，白人掐住金仁诚的腰，直接将性器刺入了后穴，同时为了防止金仁诚尖叫，他将金仁诚的下巴抬高，这又便于他在脖子上吮吸。

被标记了的omega对陌生的alpha实在抗拒，更别说这般粗鲁的对待。金仁诚大脑一片空白，下身传来剧烈的撕裂般的疼痛使他止不住的干呕。他实在没想到只过了一天，自己就要经历比昨天恶心无数倍的事。金仁诚开始真正的厌恶自己了。

李在允刚从电梯出来，浓厚的膏药味夹杂着布丁的味道就狠狠地刺激了他的神经。不好的预感喷涌而出，李在允慌乱的向着气味的源头跑去。

地上…有一团黑黑的……

头发乱七八糟，信息素不安地乱窜，嘴唇完全被咬破…只是十几分钟没见，金仁诚就变成了这样。李在允颤抖着抱起奄奄一息的omega，发觉身下的地毯被染成了黑色，伸手一摸，是鲜热的，混杂着精液的血…

在急救手术室外，李在允才渐渐理清事情为什么会变成这幅局面。白人保洁贴上膏药贴，纯粹只是为了让李在允误会，而与生俱来的膏药味又是掩盖身份的最好的工具，他可以流窜在各个客房寻找omega。李在允突然想到，自己曾指向那人身后的门口，拜托他把那里一并打扫了，那时他利落的转头，丝毫没有脖子扭伤的迹象。想到这里，李在允吓出一身冷汗。是自己的疏忽害了金仁诚。

“别太自责了，你不可能永远在身边保护他。”

“可是我连一天都没有守住……”他总是说自己太脏，不配搭上一个完美的alpha，可自己呢，自己让他失望了啊…

金永斌不知道该怎么安慰眼前满心烦躁的alpha。这种对失去的恐惧，是他不曾在李在允脸上见到过的。二人无言的坐在急诊室外，祈求金仁诚侥幸没受多大伤。

红灯终于熄灭。看着浑身被插满管子的人被推出来，李在允真实体会到alpha和omega之间的紧密的联系。也许是惩罚，心口为什么像被堵住一样的疼——或许和金仁诚经历的一样疼。李在允不敢再向白被覆盖的人看一眼，他怕自己的眼泪惊醒金仁诚。

“病人现在稳定下来了，不过情况不太乐观，尽量多观察几天。除了生理上的伤，身体上也被掐出不少伤口。”医生瞥了一眼唇色发白的金仁诚，把目光落回李在允继续说道，“我不知道你们之前如何，但病人手术时非常不稳定——他是一个很没有安全感的omega。被标记了的omega再被强行标记有多痛苦你想象不出来，但是病人足够坚强，没有让标记被覆盖，否则你就是他的异源了，接下来几天他就要承受双倍的痛。并且，他之前偷偷服用了那么多抑制剂，发情期内乱套很正常，希望你好好保护他。”

金仁诚到底还是年轻，术后没有再发生状况。虽然每天都笑嘻嘻的，但李在允能感觉到金仁诚的心里还有别的什么隐藏着。

接下来的时间里李在允没有再离开病房半步，就算金仁诚怎样劝，他都最多走到病房门口，头都不伸出去。。

“这里是医院…没有人会进来的…你出去透透风吧…”

李在允固执的堵上耳朵。

正巧这时经纪人推门进来：“在允啊，我们要今天FM结束就回国，你要不回酒店收拾你们的东西？收拾完你可以直接去场馆，我在这里看着仁诚，等这一瓶点滴打完我就带他去后台，然后我们一起去机场。”

“坐那么久飞机，仁诚哥行吗？”

“我没事…真的…你快回去吧…”

“那我…回去了？离开的时候你不能乱动，有需要叫经纪人哥，我一定第一个下台看你。”

金仁诚觉得这时的李在允又可怜又好笑，点点头说：“又不是小孩子…”

李在允在房门口再次犹豫了，他转过身请求经纪人：“哥可以出去一会吗？我有话想和仁诚哥单独说说，一会就好。”

等到确定门发出咔嗒声，李在允郑重地走到床头握起金仁诚的手，轻声问道：“哥这几天，到底在想什么？”

金仁诚脸上的笑渐渐凝固，“没…没想什么啊…”

“哥不要妄想骗我。虽然我不是一个合格的alpha，但天性是不会隐瞒我的，你是不是又在想之前…”

“我竟然让哥自己回来拿东西，我一定是疯了。但是哥不要再想了，我心疼哥。你晚上睡不着或者发抖，我都知道。哥把回忆留在这里吧，我们开开心心的回去。”

“还有，我不会让哥回国洗标记的，你想都不要想。哥说我自私我也认了，但哥这辈子都别想离开我。”

听着alpha吐出这句又倔强又嘴硬的话，金仁诚噗嗤笑出声：“你啊，你怎么想这么多啊？我不是说过我们不可能有未来的吗…就算经纪人哥答应帮我们瞒一阵子，但是怎么可能骗过所有人…”

金仁诚看着李在允的头顶，狠狠心说：“我也不愿意过这种畏首畏尾的生活。你放过我吧。”

李在允仿佛被这席话劈中，双手瞬间冰凉。他一边后退一边轻轻点头，说：“…好，如果对哥造成了困扰，我很抱歉。我不会再缠着哥了。”

金仁诚久久的看着卡上的门，泪水终于流了下来。

李在允，我怎么会不在乎你呢。可是我一次次的让自己失望，我更不能这样毁了你。我能做的，只有将你拒之千里，不再回头。

在后台听着粉丝的尖叫声，金仁诚内心十分复杂。回去该怎么和公司说换个官配…自己的话会不会伤到他…他这么优秀，以后会有更好的omega吧…

尽管走路还不是很方便，一回宿舍金仁诚就坚持独自去医院。金仁诚路过经常和李在允一起去的快餐店，目光落在总是会坐的桌边，心里止不住的疼。

闻到熟悉的信息素在靠近，金仁诚加快了脚步，尽力避免正面接触。

“哥…”

金仁诚想抬脚，但他走不动。

“哥都是说的气话对不对，哥也不想洗标记对不对，我们回去吧，除了你我什么都不在乎…哥别这样求你了…”

现在要是服软自己就白嗑几天抑制剂了。想到这，金仁诚还是决绝的摇了摇头，什么也没说。

“既然这样，哥就别怪我了。我不会放手的。”

金仁诚被一把拽住往回走。他惊愕的发现李在允想诱导自己发情——在大街上？这么肆无忌惮的释放信息素？

“你疯了！放开我！”

李在允头也不回地走着，圈住金仁诚手腕的力量越来越大。他也知道根本用不上，因为金仁诚没有几分钟就彻底腿软了。

拐来拐去二人纠缠到巷口，李在允反身把金仁诚压在墙上。金仁诚的眼里如今浸满情欲，这比标记之前的时候还要动人。李在允突然惊醒，金仁诚才恢复没几天，现在诱导发情，只会徒增金仁诚的痛苦。李在允不知道自己为什么突然如此冲动，一时凝固在原地。

而金仁诚也被折磨的差不多了。他不知道自己究竟该放弃抵抗还是放弃自己，带着一身焦糖布丁的甜香头也不回地在街上走。金仁诚心一横，捧住不知所措的alpha轻轻碰了下唇，再次拉好口罩离开了。他决定先不去医院，等扛过了这一阵之后再说，虽然并不知道能不能坚持住。

“哥我错了…对不起…你别走哥…”

回过神的李在允把头搭在金仁诚的肩上，死死裹住金仁诚。他感觉只几天的工夫金仁诚就瘦了很多，肩胛骨硌的自己不舒服，但是这都怪自己。

“我们好好聊聊吧。”

李在允给金仁诚做好临时标记后带着人去了附近的咖啡厅。二人并肩坐着，默默看着眼前的冰激凌融化，没有人先开口。

“我不信就哥这样的性子会因为外界的看法退缩。哥还是和我说实话吧。”

金仁诚低着头，许久才吐出来几个字。“你现在怎么看我？一个你想独占的omega？还是明知道自己放不下却嘴硬的傻子？”金仁诚苦笑着，努力不让眼泪掉出来。

“在哥眼里，我们就是这种关系吗？”

“你说的对，我放不下过去，我嫌弃自己这副身体。”

“不是你的错。”

“不是我的错。”金仁诚嗤笑一声，自暴自弃的继续说：“现在只要我不想着其他的事，我总是感觉自己身上有恶心的味道，挥之不去。”

真是没有安全感的小狐狸啊…一面把自己迷得团团转，一面在阴暗处默默舔舐伤口。金仁诚的眼睫毛微微扇动着，好像再次被其他alpha的信息素包围。

落魄无助时我护你余生周全，春风得意时我陪你看尽晚霞。

李在允揽过金仁诚的肩，像哄婴儿一样轻轻的顺着金仁诚的背。

“阻挡在我们之间只有哥的心坎吧。哥根本不是在乎别人看法的人，哥的潇洒我知道。一切都不怪哥，都是意外…我们以后都绝口不提好不好，我真的离不开哥…”

傻瓜。我也不想放开你啊。上帝给我们设了这么多阻碍，无非就是想看谁会先放开对方的手。在我快没有力气的时候，你还紧紧地抓着我呢。谢谢你。

“我也不会离开你，我不会的。”


End file.
